Fiber-optic sensors, such as intrinsic sensors, utilize optical fibers to measure temperature, strain, pressure, and/or other characteristics associated with the optical fiber. For example, the optical fiber may be modified such that the characteristic to be measured modulates the intensity, phase, polarization, wavelength, and/or transit time of the light within the fiber. A portion of the modulation can be measured to determine the characteristic to be measured.